Trials of love
by Plata Mystic
Summary: MASSIVE SPOILERS! I finally finished FFX and was left wanting more, so I wrote what I wanted to happen after the game was done. Please R
1. Final Goodbye

Disclaimer - the characters in this story are owned by Square, not me. The beginning of this fanfic is the end of the game. This too is owned by square.  
  
The Summoner Yuna begins to send those lost in the final battle but as she turns to her guardians she sees Auron begin to disappear. "Sir Auron!"  
  
"Don't stop." Auron looks at Yuna's other guardians. He walks with his silent pride and stops beside Tidus. "It's been long enough." He continues to walk past Yuna and turns to look at Tidus and continues, "This is your world now." He turns and disappears on his journey to the Farplane.  
  
The High Summoner dances to send all those lost in the final battle with Sin to the Farplane. But this time it is different, this time she sends her friends the Aeons, and this time she sends Sin itself. The Summoner and her guardians fought against Sin, Jecht, and Yu Yevon, now Sin is really gone...and will never return.  
  
Tidus' arms start to disappear as Yuna looks at him. She shakes her head, distress written all over her face. "No." Was all she could say.  
  
Tidus' hides his arms. "I have to go." He says sadly. Yuna shakes her head again desperate not to lose yet another person she loves.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand." Tidus walks past her to the edge of the ships' deck.  
  
"We'll see you again!" Rikku shouts desperately.  
  
Yuna runs to throw her arms around Tidus one last time and runs right through him. She falls to the deck and lies there with a blank expression, finally realizing she's going to lose Tidus. He stands unmoving with his back to her as she gets to her feet and stares out at the stars. "I love you." She says, a small smile lifting her lips at the realization.  
  
Tidus turns abruptly and stares in shock and profound pain at her. He walks to her and wraps his arms around her, careful not to go through her. Yuna closes her eyes to relish the last moments she will be able to spend with the man she loves. They stand there for but a few moments before he lets her go and walks through her. Rikku waves goodbye and Yuna watches in sadness as Tidus runs to the edge of the deck and jumps into oblivion without a glimpse back at those he is forced to leave, his friends and the woman he loves. 


	2. Called Home

Yuna stands on the end of the dock in Luca and whistles, the signal Tidus promised would bring him to her no matter where he is. Yuna's guardian Lulu walks across the dock quietly watching sadly. "Yuna, it's time." She calls, with rare kindness showing in her voice. Lulu returns to Luca stadium to wait for Yuna.  
  
Yuna looks out at the water. You promised you'd come to me...she says to her memory of Tidus. She turns sadly from the ocean and looks at the stadium. She remembers what a Summoner must do; she must show the people that she is strong. She must be the people's strength. She takes a deep breath and walks to the stadium to join her guardians before she speaks to the people. Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri, and Rikku walk behind Yuna giving their silent condolences.  
  
Yuna walks onto the stage where she is to address the people that fill the stadium. The crowd cheers and calls her name. Everyone in Spira wants to see the Summoner who truly defeated Sin.  
  
When the cheering begins to die down Yuna begins to speak. "Everyone...everyone has lost something precious." The crowd stays silent, knowing the truth of her words. "Everyone here has lost homes, dreams, and friends." Yuna paused to look at the crowd. "Everybody! Now Sin is finally dead!" The crowd roars to life, their joy proclaimed with their voices. "Now Spira is ours again. Working together now we can make new homes for ourselves...and new dreams." The cheering begins once again. "Although I know the journey will be hard...We have lots of time. Together we will rebuild Spira." She paused once again to gauge her audience. "The road is ahead of us." The cheer of the audience begins to die down. "So lets start out today!" The cheers gain back their fervor as Yuna looks back at her guardians for their support, which they give readily.  
  
"Just one more thing!" She calls to the crowd and they become quiet once more. "The people and the friends, we've lost, the dreams that have faded." Memories flow through Yuna's mind. She sees he guardians Kimahri, Rikku, Lulu, Auron, and Wakka. She remembers her wedding with Seymour, how she only said yes to save her friends. Then her heart sings when she remembers when Tidus kissed her in the spring; he showed her what it was like to love without fear, to feel safe. Then she sees the spring as is was when she entered it feeling so sad and lost. "Never forget them." Yuna calls to the audience and they clap their agreement. "I'll never forget you Tidus..." She whispers to herself.  
  
Tidus heard her whistle, once, twice, three times. He opens his eyes and stretches. He promised he would come running when he heard her whistle so he was keeping his promise. He swims as fast as he can to the surface of the water, knowing he's home...back in Spira one thousand years in his future. He no longer felt as if Zanarkand was his home, home is where ever Yuna is. When he reaches the surface he notices Luca stadium. Then he sees her, Yuna, walking away from the water. Where's she going? I'm right here! Just like I promised. He tries to call to her but realizes he's to far for her to hear him.  
  
Tidus swims as fast as he can to the dock and climbs up. He looks around and can no longer see Yuna. He hears cheers in the stadium and has a feeling the cheers are for her. Tidus run to the stadium but decides to wait outside. He hears her voice and closes his eyes while he listens to her.  
  
"Just one more thing!" He hears her call. "The people and friends, we've lost, the dreams that have faded." Tidus' eyes open quickly, realizing that during the silence she is remembering their journey. Then he hears her voice again, this time more sad. "Never forget them."  
  
"I would hope not, Yuna." Tidus whispers to himself. He pulls himself away from the wall and waits by the stairs he knew she'd be traveling down. Finally he heard footsteps. He knew Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri, and Rikku were with her.  
  
Tidus heard Lulu speaking to Yuna. "You did well, Yuna."  
  
"Thank you." He heard Yuna reply.  
  
Tidus' excitement prevented him from waiting any longer and he walked around the corner in time to see Yuna with her head downcast. The shock on her guardians' faces made him smile as he put his finger to his lips silently asking them not to say a word. 


	3. Love Returned

Yuna finished her speech and walked sadly down the stairs her head bowed. She heard the blitzball game begin behind her. Lulu put her hand on Yuna's shoulder. "You did well, Yuna."  
  
Yuna glanced at Lulu. "Thank you." She responded before she put her head down once again. All of a sudden she walked right into someone.  
  
"Oh goodness. I'm so sor..." The words die in her throat as she recognized the outfit of the person, the feel of their hands. It couldn't be. Oh please let it be! Yuna begged in her mind. She raised her eyes to the man and saw his eyes. It was! Tidus stood before her. "How?" She whispered.  
  
Tidus wrapped his arms around her. "I promised that if you ever needed me all you had to do was whistle. Yuna, I promise never to leave you again. I love you."  
  
Tears run down Yuna's cheeks and she gently pushes Tidus away. "You're real...I dreamt these past few days that you'd come back to me. Then right when I could hold you, you disappeared. I could never touch you. Now here you are." Yuna raised her hands to Tidus' face and cup his cheeks. Her hands moved down his neck to his shoulders, down his biceps. He's real! Yuna allowed her eyes to drink in the sight of him. At first she thought she was dreaming again, but here he was standing in front of her. She could feel Tidus watching her so she raised her eyes to meet with his.  
  
"I'm real Yuna. I promise."  
  
"You're real. Finally you're back with me." Yuna jumped at him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. She pulled away gasping and crying. "Don't ever disappear again. Please. I beg you. I can't lose you again!"  
  
"I promise." Tidus smiled and leaned down and kissed Yuna tenderly. When they separated they were both smiling.  
  
Tidus and Yuna walked from the stairwell and saw the guardians waiting for them. "I'm back!" Tidus smiled at everyone.  
  
Rikku had tears in her eyes. "I told you we'd see you again!"  
  
Lulu smiled stunning everyone. "It is good of you to return to us, Tidus."  
  
Yuna watched as Tidus nodded to both the women and smiled. "Nice to see you guys again. I missed you."  
  
Wakka grinned and gave Tidus a friendly punch in the shoulder. "You won't be leavin' poor Yuna again, ya?"  
  
"Yeah!" Tidus agreed.  
  
Kimahri smiled, baring his teeth, which to any other group would seem sinister. "Kimahri happy to see little Tidus with Yuna."  
  
Tidus smiled happily at Kimahri. "Thanks."  
  
Yuna watched in wonder as Tidus hugged everyone hello. This man, Tidus, is the man she wants to spend her life with and he's back with her...and best of all he loves her in return.  
  
"Now guys I'm going to take Yuna away for a while. Okay?" Tidus looked at each guardian, all of which nodded their approval. Yuna smiled broadly as Tidus took her hand and lead her down the road. 


	4. A New Journey

"Where are we going, Tidus?"  
  
"I remember visiting the Moonflow. I told you I wanted to come back when we defeated Sin. Now that we have we can go see it at night."  
  
"That would be wonderful." Yuna smiled and wrapped an arm around Tidus' waist. Tidus in turn wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
They walked in silence, content to just be together once more. When dusk arrived they watched the sunset together then traveled to the nearest Inn and rented a room to stay the night. "Are you sure this is okay with you, Yuna?" Tidus looked her in the eyes before he paid for only one room.  
  
Yuna blushed. "Yes, it is okay."  
  
"Alright." He paid, and then they were shown to their room.  
  
Tidus looked at Yuna. He always thought her Summoner dress was beautiful, but tonight, after they had finally been reunited, she looked like a vision. "Yuna, you are so beautiful." The sudden blush of Yuna's cheeks made him smile. He gently took her into his arms. "I'm serious, Yuna. You're gorgeous."  
  
"Thank you, Tidus. You look beautiful...I mean you look good too."  
  
Tidus smiled down at her and gently took her mouth with his. Yuna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his back trying to show him how much she loves him. "I love you Summoner."  
  
"I love you blitzball star." Yuna smiled.  
  
"We should get to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." Tidus gently guided Yuna to the bed and they both laid down holding each other as they fell asleep.  
  
They traveled all of the next day before they got to the Moonflow. It was almost dusk when they reached it. Yuna held Tidus' hand as they sat on the grass waiting for the sun to set. "Thank you, Tidus." Yuna stared out at the Moonflow.  
  
"For what?" Tidus looked at Yuna.  
  
"For keeping your promise. You came to me when I whistled, like you said you would. And last night you did not try and make me do anything, you just held me." Yuna whispered.  
  
"Yuna, I just got back. I am in no rush to push anything on you. I wouldn't want to lose you if I made you unhappy. And as to keeping my promises, I always do." Tidus said before he dipped in to kiss her. Yuna smiled against his lips.  
  
"That is a wonderful thing to know." Yuna laughed.  
  
"You have a beautiful laugh, you know that Yuna."  
  
"Why thank you." She blushed.  
  
They returned to their blessed silence as the sunset and the Moonflow came to life. Yuna gasped. "It's lovely."  
  
"Not as beautiful as my Yuna." Tidus assured her. Yuna's response was to wrap her arms around his waist. "Could you stand up for a minute Yuna?"  
  
"Um...okay." Yuna responded as she stood.  
  
Tidus raised himself onto one knee and kissed her hand. "Yuna, since I was forced to leave you I never stopped thinking about you. I love you with all my heart. I know I want you in my life forever. You were my strength when I found out about my father, even though you didn't know. You showed me that love really does exist. That night in the spring when I first kissed you I admitted to myself that I would love you forever. Yuna would you please be my wife. I know it may seem sudden but we don't have to get married for a while. All I want is your promise that you will be my wife when you're ready."  
  
Tears rolled down Yuna's cheeks. "You showed me that I could trust someone to protect my heart. You let me be myself. You did not scorn me when I made mistakes. You were my strength when I needed it. Tidus, my love, I will marry you."  
  
Tidus stood and kissed Yuna with all the passion he felt for her. Yuna lifted her hands to his face and pulled away. "Tidus you're crying."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Do not be sorry. Do not hide your feelings from me."  
  
Tidus smiled. "You are the first." He then leaned down and kissed her once more. 


End file.
